Black Rain
by happysmily
Summary: My first attempt at making something seriousANGST I THINK


Disclamer:

Kubo Tite: For making bleach

My dreams: lol this was based on a dream, but it was a bit different -;;

Gore Screaming Show: Supposed to be a hentai with gore n sex, but a good story. xD

other notes: Too angesty for me, and I wrote it too ..;; this was my first shot at a serious thing .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Fear, Guilt, Depression, Dissapointment, Ashamed, Alone, Abandoned

Trapped.

I want to be-

"Ishida, Please read page 26" Ms.Ochi says at the board. Uryuu stands up and reads the pages, children writing down the english beside the Japanese, envying Uryuu's 'perfect english'. Uryuu sat down, looking at the kids standing up, studdering, mispronouncing simple words. Kids laughing at themselves and at eachother. Smiling, laughing, being happy.

"Oi Ishida, we're eating lunch on the rooftop, Keigo's paying again. Hurry up" Ichigo said impatiently. Uryuu sighed and followed the red head up the stairs. They ate under the sunlight, Uryuu and Sado with their usual quietness, Keigo and Ichigo, yet again fighing about some thing, and Mizuiro watching them, calming down Keigo, being on Ichigo's side. It's always like this, everyone here's so happy.

Ding, Dong. The usual school bell rings. Kids happily saying 'ding dong' with the bell, getting it on time, rushing out. Uryuu picked up his things and put it in his bag.

"Ishida, you haven't been talking lately, is something wrong?" Orihime said beside him worridly

"I'm fine, nothing you need to concern yourself with" Uryuu said with no emotion. Orihime looked at him with concern.

"If something's wrong, please tell me. I don't like seeing you like this" She said placing her hand on his shoulder. Uryuu slapped it away quickly but lightly

"It's nothing, please move, you're in my way" He said sternly, the way he could get out being blocked off my a young female. Orihime took a step sideways to let the Quincy through, watching him walk away. Tatsuki looked at her friend worridly, she didn't understand any of it, she was sure Ichigo would tell her. But he never said a thing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dammit Ishida! What the hell's wrong with you today!?" The orange haird shinigami yelled out to him. Hollows were everywhere, it wasn't uncommon that this would happen, but it wasn't frequent either. Ichigo and Uryuu were caught surrounded by dozens of hollows, it was late at night and no one there to help. Uryuu had been badly injured during the brawl, but he kept killing them, ignoring the help from his friend, pushing himself. They soon got rid of all the Hollows and sat down for some rest.

"Ishida, why won't you let me help you" Ichigo panted, examining his partner's wounds.

"I don't need it" came a quiet response, occasionally grunting in slight pain as Ichigo was poking around at his cuts and scrapes.

"Damn, you screwd yourself up bad on this one, I'm taking you to Inoue, we'll get too many question if we take you to a hospital" Ichigo said looking at the Quincy.

"I'm fine, I don't want to wake up Inoue-san at this time of night" Uryuu said and wearily stood up.

"Fine my ass!" Ichigo shouted "Why don't you let me help you? There's a reason why I want to help you!" He said grabbing the cuff of the boy's tunic.

"It's because I'm weak isn't it." The Quincy said emotionless.

"Don't fuck around with me! No one could take all those hollows on their own!" The Shinigami yelled. "You've been avoiding everyone! You refuse to do most things, especially when we take pictures, why?" He said harshly shaking his friend "Tell me Ishida, Why!?" He yelled. Uryuu remained silent. After a long pause, the Quincy finally spoke.

"I don't want to leave anything behind." He said. Ichigo loosened his grip a bit. "I'll dissapear from your circle of friends, you'll be happy, you'll be surrounded by friends. But with me it's different." He said and turned to walk away. "Don't interfere with me." He said and started to walk away leaving a dumbfounded shinigami. A few steps and the boy collapsed from blood loss. "Dammnit." The boy said before slipping into unconciousness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"..ida... Ishida..." Came a familiar voice. Uryuu woke up and slowly sat up, his head was pounding, probably from his little fall he had earlier... earlier..

"How.. long was I out?" Came a quiet voice from the dazed boy.

"A few hours, not too long though." Came a voice with releif. Uryuu turned his head to see the figure, only seeing a blob of orange, knowing it was Ichigo. He was soon handed his glasses which he quickly put on, seeing a crack through one lense but ignored it. "Why do you think that we will go seperate ways?" Ichigo said saddend "It doesn't make any sence.."

"Because.." Uryuu started, making the other boy look up at him "I'm cursed with these negative feelings. Pain. Sorrow. Anger. Fear. Guilt." He was cut off by Ichigo

"Bullshit! You just think that!" He yelled out at him.

"I want to.." The boy said and bit his lower lip. "I want to be.." He looked away.

"I want to be happy"

Ichigo looked at him, he saw tears starting to form in his friend's eyes. He stood up quickly, surprising the boy making him look up at him. Ichigo looked down, and confronted his friend with a hug. Uryuu tried to struggle out of it, but failed.

"W-What are you doing!?" He yelled still trying to pushi him off.

"Dumbass, if you want to be happy. Allow yourself to be confronted by others. Don't stay in the shadows." He looked at him in the eyes. "Smile, just for once show me you can smile."

Uryuu looked down and back at his friend, and gave a small, sweet smile

_'I think... I think now. I can truly find true happyness'_


End file.
